1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a one-way travel computation detector for an exerciser, and more particularly, to a device capable of making an accurate computation of an exercising trip by a user working out with a certain exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although various types of exercisers allowing simple operation, space saving and good workout results have been well accepted by the general public, a professional athlete or a general user is particularly conscious of travel data displayed by an attached electronic meter (including mileage, speed, time and counts) that serve a vital reference, and even more important for the professional athlete, in judging if the training amount is sufficient or overdone.
The prior art usually comprises a sensor at a given point and a permanent transmitter on a mobile part so that once the mobile part is operating, the transmitter sends signals to be picked up by the sensor which in turn sends the signals back to a central processor to register the total travel of motion by the mobile part. However, for certain types of exercisers with a special pattern of motion or structure design, their mobile parts may create positive and inverse motion, thus a wrong total travel motion is registered to mislead the user. With a sculling exerciser, the user has both hands repeatedly drawing out and releasing a rope, i.e., a mobile part, the retraction of the rope is achieved by a spring loaded rotor. That is, the motion travel created by the rope and the rotor constitutes a status of positive and inverse motion, but the force from the user is applied only when the rope is pulled out and there is no force applied when the rope is retracted. Nonetheless, both travels of the positive and inverse motion are registered by the sensing device of the prior art and accounted for the total travel. Accordingly, an electronic meter displays data that fails to reflect the real travel of motion.